


Insatiable

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [54]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alley Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Leonard Snart, Dom/sub, Eating out, Female Barry Allen, Groping, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Sub Barry Allen, Teasing, Vaginal Plug, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Len sends a message to the Flash and has plans for once his girlfriend finds him.Kinktober 2020 Day 29 – Sex Toys
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Kinktober [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Kudos: 86





	Insatiable

Len watched amused as The Flash skidded down the trail of ice he had created. Len used his eyes to trace the woman in the skintight red leather as she almost skated over his ice slide before she jumped off into the back alley where Len was waiting for her. 

“Flash,” Len powered down his cold gun as Barri’s eyes darkened as he stalked towards her. 

“Captain Cold,” Barri tipped her head up as Len traced the red leather of her domino mask that helped hide her identity before threading his fingers through her brown hair that was held up today in a high brown ponytail. 

“Glad you got my message,” Len drawled as he walked forward, forcing the hero back until she was pressed against the brick wall of the alley. 

“It was hard to miss,” Barri’s eyes flashed with amusement, not even blinking when Len cupped his hand around the base of her throat. 

“I missed you,” Len admitted as he ducked down to nip at the underside of her jaw, her neck covered by her uniform. 

“I was coming over tonight Len,” Barri breathed out as his hands smoothed over the front of her suit, squeezing her breasts through the tight leather. Len’s cock twitched in his pants when she let out a cute mewl as she pushed her chest into his hands. 

“You know me, Scarlet, I’m insatiable,” Len smirked as he cupped her crotch earning a little squeak in reply. 

“You know I’m up for almost anything Len, but really in an alleyway in my uniform?” Barri sounded breathless as he unzipped her tight pants, working them open enough to expose her barely covered cunt. He nudges the front of her red thong off to the side in a well-practiced motion and Barri could feel how aroused she was getting as her cheeks heated up. 

“Just a taste Scarlet,” Len winked as he sank to his knees, fur hood still up around his face but his goggles were hanging around his neck. Barri squeaked again as he grabbed her ass, hauling her hips forward to plant his lips directly onto her cunt.

“Oh!” Barri moaned as she clung to the hood of his parka, her thighs already starting to tremble as Len expertly licked at her pussy. His talented tongue teased at her slick folds, just brushing over her entrance and up to suck lightly at her clit. 

Len’s hands on her hips were like steel bands, not allowing her to move from where she was pressed to the alley wall. It was lewd and if anyone looked at the right angle they would see their city’s hero moaning like a whore as one of her rouges went down on her. Barri could care less if anyone saw at that moment in time as Len’s tongue finally penetrated her. It wasn’t as good as his fingers or cock but she fully enjoyed any time he did this. 

“L-Len!” Barri moaned as her hips jerked as he sucked hard on her clit before shoving his tongue back into her, curling and flicking it just right. 

Barri gasped in surprise when suddenly his mouth was gone and he was back on his feet, crowding her against the wall. His lips were shiny with her juices and her pussy throbbed as she watched him lick his lips with dark eyes. 

“I think you will make sure you’re on time for our date tonight Scarlet,” Len said before Barri clutched at his jacket with a moan as a small plug was pushed into her soppy cunt. 

“F-Fuck, Len.” Barri panted out as her walls tightened around the plug, feeling more turned on than ever. Len stroked her cheek lovingly before giving her a wet kiss, one she could taste herself on. Len zipped up her pants, the tight leather forcing the plug in deeper making her whimper. 

“I expect that to be in place when I undress you tonight. Don’t even think about touching yourself, that pleasure belongs to me alone.” Len’s voice was possessive and sent a shiver down her spine and she curled her toes in her boots. 

“Yes Sir,” Barri whispered and he gave a sharp grin before kissing her once more before slapping her now covered cunt before sauntering out of the alleyway. 

Barri slumped against the wall, breathing heavily as she tried to get herself under control as the plug shifted in her cunt. She shook her head and turned her com’s back on and replied to her team that she was heading home. She had a date to get ready for.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
